Ziperator
Ziperator is a special evolution Bakugan. It is a spinning Bakugan by using a ripcord, which might mean it's part of the BakuZoom series. It was first shown at The 2010 World Toy Fair. It looks like a Heavy Metal Bakugan. The metal band that runs along its body spins when you pull the rip cord out. It is called Zip zam in the anime. It can evolve from any core Bakugan under 710 Gs. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Ventus Ziperator appeared in episode 9 along with Ramdol and lost against Helix Dragonoid and Coredem. A Pyrus Ziperator named Neo Ziperator, who is carrying The Element, battled Ren and Jesse in episode 11 along with Hawktor. In episode 12 Neo Ziperator closed himself in the presence of the Gundalians so they could not have The Element. Later on, however, when he faced Drago in battle, he built a bubble-like shield and then presented himself to Drago, telling him it was his destiny to meet him and finally gave The Element to Drago. This causes Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid. He then later appeared in Linus' dream to say goodbye, probably dying like Wavern. In Episode 14, a Haos Ziperator was seen defending Neathia from the Gundalians alongside a Haos Longfly. In episode 18, a Haos Ziperator was used along with 2 Splights and a Volt Elezoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1 of Mechtanium Surge, a Darkus Ziperator was used by an unamed brawler to battle Dan and Drago. In episode 7, one of the Bash Brothers used a Darkus Ziperator against Anubias. However, it was defeated easily by Horridian and his BakuNano. In episode 8, he was defeated aggressively by Shun and Taylean. In episode 10, a Ventus Ziperator appeared along with a Darkus Jetro and Pyrus Fangoid, trying to surround Bolcanon. It was defeated by Hyper Pulsor though. ;Ability Cards * Dual Battle: Adds 400 Gs to each Bakugan using the ability, and causes Ziperator to ride Ramdol. * Chain Whip: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Duke Gear: Game It evolves from any BakuCore Bakugan under 710 Gs and his special ability is: If this battle is on an enemy's gate, your Ziperator gets +100 G-power. Aquos and Darkus Ziperators have 1100 Gs, while Pyrus and Haos ones have 1050 Gs. Ziperator can link with Battle Gear. It was released in September/October along with Quakix Gorem, Gyrazor, and Irisca. With it's G Power scores, Ziperator would qualify for the BakuSuper G series. Although it can be equiped with most Battle Gear as is, its chest piece can be folded down for larger Battle Gear, such as Gigarth or Axator Gear. Bakugan Dimensions [[Supersonic Dive|'Supersonic Dive']] is Ziperator's ability on Bakugan Dimensions. It is a light attack that ignores interrupt defenses. Trivia *It is one of the two Super Assault Bakugan that can connect to Battle Gear, the other is Sprayzer. *Even though Ziperator and Neo Ziperator are alike in ball form, they are different in Bakugan form. *Ventus Ziperator is the first Bakugan that is seen riding on Ramdol. *Ziperator is commonly referred to as Zip Zam throughout the series. *In the anime, Ziperator is called Zip Zam only in Gundalian Invaders. In Mechtanium Surge Ziperator is called by it's proper name. *Ziperator's eyes are similar to a bug's eye in Bakugan Form. *Up until episode 10, Ziperator has only been seen in Darkus on Mechtanium Surge. *In episode 8 of Mechtanium Surge, it was referred to as Zip Zam. *Ziperator is one of the few Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be seen in Mechtanium Surge. Gallery Anime zpbf09.jpg|Ventus Ziperator in ball form zp09.jpg|Ventus Ziperator Rdrr09.jpg|Ziperator riding on Darkus Ramdol Rm098.jpg Npzp.jpg|Neo Ziperator File:Nzp12.jpg|Neo Ziperator Picture 201.png|Neo Ziperator in Bakugan Form File:Ziperator=Longy.png Hb36.jpg|Haos Ziperator alongside Longfly and Merlix Picture 417.png|Pyrus Ziperator. Jetnzipms1.JPG|Darkus Zipeator and Subterra Jetro Game File:IMG_3969.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Ziperator Zip and Road Burn.JPG NewBDpics 001.JPG File:DSC09920.jpg|Pyrus Ziperator File:DSC09921.jpg|Pyrus Ziperator File:DSC09862.jpg|Aquos Ziperator File:DSC09861.jpg|Aquos Ziperator Zipzampic.jpg|Packaged Haos Ziperator Bakugan Dimensions Ziperator in Collection.png|Ziperator in Collection Ziperator.png|Ziperator Vs Fencer Ziperator Attacking.png|Pyrus Ziperator VS Subterra Wilda Haoszipzip.png Darkus Ziperator 2.png|Darkus Ziperator Darkus Ziperator.png|Darkus Ziperator clearzi.JPG Clear_Ziperator.png pyruszi.JPG Pyrus_Ziperator.png aquoszi.JPG Aquos_Ziperator.png ventuszi.JPG Ventus_Ziperator.png subterrazi.JPG Subterra_Ziperator.png haoszi.JPG Haos_Ziperator.png darkuszi.JPG Supersonicdive.jpg darkus_ZR.PNG Other File:Ziperatoraquosx.jpg File:Bkzpvd.jpg File:ZIPZAM.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Special Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuZoom Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan